


Power Play

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Smut100 community<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

It started as just some man on man contact. They had done it at other times, a shove, a move to head lock and soon they were rolling on the ground trying out moves that they each learned in their school days. But this time it was a little different, when Richard landed on his back and lost his breath, James looked down at him, pinning him. They both felt it, their bodies reacting to what it thought they both needed. Richard tried to squirm, but James held firm, moving closer till finally he took the initiative and kissed him.


End file.
